As a technique for searching for desired image data from a plurality of image data, there has been proposed a management system which stores search a keyword in association with image data.
However, work for associating a keyword selected by a user with image data may deteriorate user convenience. For example, a user is required to operate a computer to input image data to the computer and additionally required to operate a computer to input a keyword. This problem is not limited to a case where a keyword is associated for search purposes, but is common to cases where a keyword is associated with image data regardless of their purposes.